Anarchy in the U.K.
"Anarchy in the U.K." is a song by the English punk rock band the Sex Pistols. It was released as the band's debut single on 26 November 1976 and was later featured on their only album, Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols. "Anarchy in the U.K." is number 56 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time.1 Contents hide * 1 Information * 2 Track listing * 3 Megadeth cover ** 3.1 Track listing versions ** 3.2 Personnel ** 3.3 Additional personnel * 4 Green Jellÿ cover ** 4.1 Track listing ** 4.2 Personnel * 5 Mötley Crüe cover * 6 Notable covers * 7 References * 8 External links Informationedit Originally issued in a plain black sleeve, the single was the only Sex Pistols recording released by EMI, and reached number 38 on the UK Singles Chart before EMI dropped the group on 6 January 1977, a month after members of the band used profanity during a live television broadcast. In the documentary The Filth and the Fury, John Lydon described the composition of the song's opening lyrics, explaining that the best rhyme he could devise for the first line, "I am an Antichrist", was the second line, "I am an anarchist". The lyrics endorse a particularly sensational, violent concept of anarchy that reflected the pervasive sense of embittered anger, confusion, restlessness, economic frustration and social alienation which was being felt by a generation of disenfranchised youth amidst the declining economic situation and bland music scene of the mid-1970s. Sex Pistols manager Malcolm McLaren considered the song "a call to arms to the kids who believe that rock and roll was taken away from them. It's a statement of self rule, of ultimate independence."2 In 2007, the surviving members (not including original Pistols bassist Glen Matlock) re-recorded "Anarchy in the U.K." for the video game Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock because the multi-track master could not be found.3 The Guitar Hero version also appears in the film adaption of the A-Team. In 2012, it was announced that a limited edition 7" inch picture disc of the song would be released on 21 April 2012 to mark Record Store Day.4 Track listingedit # "Anarchy in the UK" – 3:31 # "I Wanna Be Me" – 3:12 Megadeth coveredit |- | |} |} "Anarchy in the U.K." was covered by American thrash metal band Megadeth for their third album So Far, So Good... So What!, released in 1988. Megadeth's version has incorrect lyrics. Dave Mustaine explained that he could not understand Johnny Rotten's singing, so he made up the parts he could not understand (in addition, the country is changed to "USA", though the title is kept unchanged). The song's music video is a montage of live footage of the band, cartoon political figures, various scenes of violence, and of a man being forced to watch (much like Alex's therapy in A Clockwork Orange). Steve Jones played the second solo. Track listing versionsedit ; United States 7" # "Anarchy in the U.K." # "Liar" ; United Kingdom 12" # "Anarchy in the U.K." # "Liar" # "502" ; Germany 12" # "Anarchy in the U.K." # "Good Mourning/Black Friday" (live) # "Devil's Island" (live) Personneledit * Dave Mustaine - guitar, lead vocals * Jeff Young - guitar * David Ellefson - bass, backing vocals * Chuck Behler - drums Additional personneledit * Steve Jones (Sex Pistols) - guitar solo Green Jellÿ coveredit |} Green Jellÿ's version of "Anarchy in the U.K." is a parody cover of the original. This version takes the original song and combines it with Flintstones references. Although the version's proper title is "Anarchy in the U.K.", it was originally titled "Anarchy in Bedrock" on Green Jellÿ's (then Green Jellö's) Triple Live Möther Gööse at Budokan album. William Hanna and Joseph Barbera took offence to this version and to Green Jellÿ mocking The Flintstones, but later relented, as this version was featured on the soundtrack to the Flintstones filmthat was released in 1994. Track listingedit # "Anarchy in the U.K." - 3:29 # "Three Little Pigs (Blowin Down the House Mix)" - 6:34 # "Green Jellÿ Theme Song" - 2:15 Personneledit * Danny Carey - Drums * Bill Tutton, Rootin' Bloomquist - Bass * Marc Levinthal, Steven Shenar, Bernie Peaks - Guitar * Bill Manspeaker, Joe Cannizzaro, Gary Helsinger, Greg Raynard, and Maynard James Keenan - Vocalists * Kim O'Donnell and Caroline Jester - Back-up vocalists, floor tom drummers Mötley Crüe coveredit |} American heavy metal band Mötley Crüe also covered the song on their 1991 compilation album Decade of Decadence, substituting USA analogies and organizations in the lyrics for UK ones. They also included more profane lyrics. Notable coversedit * A French version called "L'Anarchie pour l'UK" was part of the soundtrack to the film The Great Rock 'n' Roll Swindle. * British group the Ukrainians sang a Ukrainian language version of the song on their 2002 Respublika album. * The Ukulele Orchestra of Great Britain released a 2005 concert DVD entitled Anarchy in the Ukulele, featuring their own folk-rock version of the song. * Anna Tsuchiya covered the song on the 2007 compilation album Nana Best. * A Spanish language-version of the song entitled "Anarchy in the USA" was included on The Million Dollar Hotel: Music from the Motion Picture. * The London-based indie label Criminal Records is releasing a tongue-in-cheek version of the song by the band 'rocketclover' for the 2010 Christmas holidays. The release is linked to a Facebookcampaign to get the single in the charts, in the same fashion of the Rage Against X Factor campaign.8 * Billy Childish recorded a cover of the song with his punk rock group The Blackhands. * German band the BossHoss covered the song on their album Do or Die. * The Australian singer-songwriter Scott Matthew included his version in the 2013 cover album Unlearned. Category:1976 singles